


The Tourist

by chlobep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, tbh i haven't written any widowtracer stuff sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlobep/pseuds/chlobep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she stood up to start heading to her destination, a girl in a brown, leather jacket and jeans zipped past her in roller skates. Her white and orange sunglasses caught Amélie’s eye, but just a few seconds later the girl stopped dead next to Amélie, a giant grin plastered on her face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Tour

The bright London sun almost blinded Amélie as she stepped out of the local coffee shop, a latte in one hand and a DSL camera in the other. From what she could hear from locals, this was one of the rare days when the sun actually came out, so she decided to make good use of it and go sightseeing.

“Ils ne mentaient pas...” she muttered as she sat down at a small table and took a pair of purple sunglasses from her purse, putting them on so she wouldn't go blind on the first nice day of her holiday. After looking at a map for a few minutes, deciding where to go, she circled Big Ben in a black marker, kicking herself mentally for not thinking of that sooner. As soon as she stood up to start heading to her destination, a girl in a brown, leather jacket and jeans zipped past her in roller skates. Her white and orange sunglasses caught Amélie’s eye, but just a few seconds later the girl stopped dead next to Amélie, a giant grin plastered on her face.

“Hiya, luv!” she said happily, running a hand through her meticulously gelled hair. “Are ya lost? Your pal Lena’s here to help!” _Oh, a tour guide? Maybe just a local._ Either way, there was an infectious energy about her…

“No thanks, I’m just going to Big B-” Before Amélie could finish her sentence, Lena almost squealed, eyes widening as she looked up at Amélie.

“Your accent is so amazing! Where’re you from?” She asked, sitting down in a chair next to where Amélie was standing, still slightly shocked. She had never encountered someone so energetic, so happy about seemingly everything.

“France,” she said simply, now trying to hide the accent. “I'm here on holiday for a week.” Once again, Lena practically exploded with excitement when Amélie said that.

“On holiday?! C’mon luv, you _have_ to let me come with you! I know more about this city than the bloody pig fucker!” She shouted, jumping out of her chair excitedly. All Amélie could do at this point was sigh, defeated, and make a hand gesture that told Lena to follow her. As soon as they set off, the fast talking girl started spouting off facts that very few people would even think were true. By the time they made it to Big Ben, Amélie felt she knew London better than she knew Paris.

“Well luv, I guess I better head off. But… can I see your phone for a sec?” she asked with a grin. Amélie nodded and grabbed her phone from her purse, handing it to Lena. Just a few seconds later, it was back in her hand, but there was a new contact: _Tracer_.

“Tracer?” She asked simply as Lena started to hurry off.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. It's a nickname, you can change it if you want. See ya, luv!” And with that, she sped off, presumably to be another impromptu tour guide to another tourist. _So strange_ … Amélie thought, shaking her head and putting her phone away. Maybe she would call her, just to see what she was doing when not helping tourists…

* * *

 It was only that night that Lena realized she had fucked up by giving that woman her number. _God, I don't even know her name!_ She thought angrily, throwing her phone down onto her bed and flopping down next to it.

“Just fucking c-holy shit she's calling,” Lena said, shell shocked. She stared at the phone, at the unknown number that illuminated her otherwise dark room. With a shaky hand, she answered the call and put the phone in speaker mode. “Hi?” she asked tentatively.

“Bonjour, Lena.” _It's fucking her_. Barely holding back the squeal of excitement that was rising within her, Lena waved, noticing only a few seconds later that the woman couldn't see her.

“Oh, um h-hi!” She blurted out, blushing furiously. On the other end of the line, a short, quiet chuckle could be heard from the woman.

“You sound surprised,” she said. “You weren't expecting a call?”

“Um, no-well-um…” Lena spluttered, receiving another chuckle.

“I don't think you got my name. It's Amélie.” Adding ‘Amélie’ to her contacts list, Lena nodded.

“So, how are you?” She asked awkwardly. Amélie could be heard humming on the other end.

“I’m fine, je vous remercie. Big Ben was beautiful.”

“All the tourists say that. It's not as impressive when you see it every bloody day.” A soft chuckle could be heard.

“Mm, the same happens with the Eiffel Tower. Everything is impressive the first time.”  

“That’s the way it is, luv.” After a short silence, Amélie spoke up again.

“Why do you always say that? Why ‘luv’?”

“Why not? It shows someone you appreciate ‘em.” Lena quieted a little towards the end of the sentence, blushing. Another chuckle.

“Fair enough, luv.” _Holy shit._ A few seconds went by, but it felt like a millennium to Lena. To hear Amélie say ‘luv’, especially to her…

“Lena?” Her voice was soft, not as harsh as usual. Lena snapped out of her trance, turning her attention back to the phone.  
“Yeah?”

“Do you want to… get coffee? Tomorrow?” She asked tentatively. It took every fiber of self-control in Lena’s body to not scream in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Same place I met ya, yeah?” She asked without a breath.

“Of course.”

“Alright, see you there, luv.”

“See you there.”

_Click._


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At exactly 9:04 in the morning, Lena walked out of the small café, a cup of tea in one hand and her phone in the other, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Amélie. It was a cloudier day than yesterday, but after spending the better part of nineteen years in similar weather conditions, she was used to it...

At exactly 9:04 in the morning, Lena walked out of the small café, a cup of tea in one hand and her phone in the other, awaiting the arrival of Amélie. It was a cloudier day than yesterday, but after spending the better part of nineteen years in similar weather conditions, she was used to it.

“Amélie’s gonna be _so_ disappointed.” She sighed, when an unmistakable voice replied just to her right.

“Au contraire, Lena,” Amélie said quietly, sipping her coffee with a smirk. Baffled and terrified at the same time, Lena jumped back with a loud, “what the fucking hell!”, which earned one of Amélie’s signature chuckles. “Si facilement peur...” she mumbled, obviously trying not to laugh. After recovering from the initial scare, Lena blushed deeply.

“I can’t understand a bloody word you’re sayin’, but I’m guessing it’s not good,” she grumbled. “It’s hot as fuck though…” Lena continued in a whisper. Amélie smirked.

“J'ai entendu cela,” She said in a sing-song voice. Blood rushed to Lena’s ears

“Can you just speak in English? For me?” Closing her eyes with a sigh, Amélie nodded silently. “Thanks. So, what’re ya planning on doin’ today?” Lena asked, taking a sip of her now room temperature tea.

“Well, I was thinking about going shoppi-,” Amélie started, immediately cut off by the excited girl in front of her.

“Oh my fuck I have the perfect place! We have to go!” She practically shouted, grabbing Amélie’s wrist and standing up. She wouldn’t budge.

“Lena, s'il vous plait, let me finish my coffee,” Amélie said quietly, taking another sip of the latte. With a small sigh, Lena dropped into a seat, a hand in her hair. “How did you get your nickname?” Amélie asked.

“I don’t know, Mercy and- oh, sorry. Angela and Hana just wanted to give me a nickname, and Tracer was the first thing that came to mind, I guess. What about you? Have you got a nickname?” A few seconds of silence passed between them.

“Widowmaker.” Amélie said quietly. Lena had to resist the urge to jump out of her seat.

“Widowmaker?! That's so fucking cool! How’d you get it?” Amélie shrugged.

“No idea, same as you. Maybe it was an online pseudonym of some kind when I was younger.” She shrugged again, finishing the latte and throwing it perfectly into the trash can behind her. An impressed whistle escaped Lena.

“Bloody nice shot, Widowmaker.” She said with a smirk, tossing her own cup at the trash can, which landed a few feet away.

“The same cannot be said for you, Tracer.”

“Asshole…”

* * *

 

“I can't believe you're still here, didn't you say you were leaving weeks ago?” Lena asked, looking up at Amélie, who simply shrugged.

“I need more than a few weeks from home, Lena. Maybe I ought to stay for a couple months…” Even though she was just thinking aloud, Amélie couldn't stop herself from glancing at Lena, whose face lit up as soon as she uttered those last few words. _She’s cute when she’s happy._

“You bloody well should! Imagine it: going to the cinema, having a sleepover, going to a concert…” _Kissing in front of Buckingham Palace…_

“All that does sound fun, Ms. Oxton, but what of my family? And where will I stay?” For the second time in two minutes, Lena thought she would explode with excitement.

“Stay with me! There's an IKEA down the road, we can get you a bed and you can just move in!!” A smirk passed across Amélie’s face.

“It’s tempting… but can you cook?” she teased, enjoying Lena getting redder by the second.

“Cook? Why would we need to cook when there are loads of fast food places right next to my flat?!”

“I’ve never seen you get this frustrated, Lena.”

“Fuck you, just move in! Please?” She was practically begging at this point. _Ok, let her win_.

“Alright, I'll move in.” Before Amélie had even finished the sentence, Lena had pulled her into a tight hug, practically squealing in excitement. Amélie wrapped her arms around her, and they stayed like that for what felt like forever, just a few layers of clothing between them.

Sheepishly and reluctantly, Lena pulled away from the hug, aware they were in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Amélie blushed, trying to hide it with her collar.

“Alright, let's head to my flat.” Lena said, turning and heading in the opposite direction, before Amélie grabbed her wrist.

“Why can't I stay in the hotel for tonight? Besides, where will I sleep?” She asked, an eyebrow cocked. Lena just shrugged, an “I'll figure it out” look on her face.

* * *

 

As Lena unlocked the door to her room, it occurred to her that Amélie had never seen inside her place of residence. _Put on a show, Lena._ When the door swung open, she immediately said “Welcome to casa de Lena!”, which was met with silence from Amélie.

“It is very dark inside, no?” _Shit._ Fumbling for the light switch, Lena accidentally punched the wall, which drew a loud “Fuck!” from her. Amélie tried her hardest not to laugh as she flicked the switch and the room was drowned in soft, orange light. Her eyes caught a pair of orange and yellow leggings draped over the couch. _Interesting…_

“Not very impressive, but homely,” she noted, eyeing a discarded bra peeking out the closet door. _Nor very tidy…_ Lena stumbled in, rubbing her knuckles.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess. I haven't had a good spring cleaning in… forever…” she said, sheepishly. Amélie laughed.

“I could tell,” she said simply. There was a picture on the wall of Lena and another girl. Short, cute, maybe about seventeen. She felt a pang of jealousy. “Who is this?” she asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

“Oh, that's Hana. She's been my friend since I can remember. She introduced me to Angela, Mei, and Zarya, so we're all kinda intertwined,” Lena shrugged, putting an ice pack on her hand. “Why, you jealous?” she asked.

“How did you know?” Amélie replied quietly. Again, Lena shrugged, waltzing over to her.

“Maybe I just know you really well, maybe I'm psychic, who knows?” A familiar grin was plastered on her face as she gazed at Amélie, but it was slowly replaced by a softer smile. _Just do it, chickenshit._

“So, where should I-” As soon as Amélie turned to Lena, she felt a pair of lips connect with her own. Soft, thin lips that could only belong to one person.

Lena had just kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, thanks for all the positive reception on the first chapter, it's much appreciated! i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much, if not more, than the last. leave kudos, comments, blah blah blah. love you all ♥


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Lena woke up at exactly 7:12 in the morning, the same as usual, but this time to the smell and sound of bacon sizzling in a pan, which made her dash to the kitchen without a second thought. Leaning against the counter was Amélie, startling Lena for just a second before she remembered everything that had happened the other night...

Chapter 3: The First Day

 

_God, I'm such a fucking idiot,_ was the only thought that entered Lena’s mind as her lips collided with Amélie’s. No matter how much she wanted to focus on the warmth in Amélie’s lips, or how she just slightly relaxed when she realized what was happening, or how she could feel how cold her skin was under her shirt, all Lena could think about was how badly she had just messed up by kissing Amélie as suddenly, and as soon, as she had. _Just back away slowly, it’ll be fine… hopefully._

Following the instructions from her brain as if she was a robot, Lena let go of her shoulders and broke the kiss, eyes wide open. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she noticed that Amélie’s eyes were still closed, if only just for an extra millisecond. There was silence between them for what felt like an eternity.

“Eh bien... that was sudden.” Amélie muttered, only making Lena blush more. There was, however, a small smile on her lips.

“Yeah… I'm not patient when it comes to this…” she replied with a chuckle.

“I could tell.” Another long silence followed.

“Ya still wanna move in?” Lena blurted out suddenly, catching the taller woman off guard, just for a second.

“I don't see why not, chérie. Where should I sleep?” Amélie replied nonchalantly, now catching Lena off guard. She obviously hadn't thought that Amélie would reply positively.

“Oh, um… there’s a spare bed in there, if ya want,” Lena pointed to a door immediately to her right, receiving a curt nod from Amélie. “Um… I'll grab breakfast when I wake up…” she trailed off when she noticed Amélie walking towards her, somewhat briskly, with a small smile. Taking Lena’s head in her hands, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Go to bed, chérie,” she murmured, oblivious to the fact that Lena felt like imploding. “I will handle breakfast.” With that, Amélie shut the door to her room, her heart pounding a thousand times per second.

* * *

 The next morning, Lena woke up at exactly 7:12 in the morning, the same as usual, but this time to the smell and sound of bacon sizzling in a pan, which made her dash to the kitchen without a second thought. Leaning against the counter was Amélie, startling Lena for just a second before she remembered everything that had happened the other night. She sat down on the couch, replying to various texts from Hana and Angela before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Hey, Amélie?”

“Hm?”

“How'd you get clothes?”

“Oh, I snuck into your room while you were sleeping and took a couple things. I hope you don't mind.” It took a second for it to register with her, but Lena realised how beautiful Amélie looked just then: drenched in the soft sunrise light, wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers…

“Lena?”

“Huh? What?” She spluttered, awakening from her daze.

“Your phone is ringing.” Amélie sighed, shaking her head a little. _So easily distracted._

“Oh! Sorry.” Without another word, Lena picked up the phone and began talking to whoever was on the other end, whom Amélie deducted was her friend Mei and another friend, Zarya. About a minute later, she put the phone down with a loud whoop, causing Amélie to look over at her. Immediately, Lena went rose red.

“Sorry for all the noise, luv,” With a small smile, Amélie shook her head, at which Lena’s face lit up in enthusiasm. “but it turns out my matchmaking worked. I set Mei up with Zarya, and now they're a couple.”

“You sound happy.” Amélie replied simply, with just a hint of venom and jealousy in her voice. Taken aback by the other woman’s harsh response, Lena simply sat down, tapping her fingers involuntarily. A minute later, a plate of bacon and eggs was in front of Lena, while Amélie munched on a croissant.

“Is that all you’re gonna have for breakfast?” Lena asked, bewildered by the relatively small pastry in Amélie’s hand, who cocked an eyebrow at the question.

“In France, we traditionally have small meals for breakfast. It's simply my culture.”

“Oh… ‘most important meal of the day’ my arse…” 

* * *

 The rest of the day was spent at Lena’s, talking and eating and reading and generally relaxing. Lena left to go shopping at around 6 in the evening, but didn't return until 7:30, at which time Amélie was starting to worry. She marched in with multiple containers of alcohol and a big, goofy smile that only meant trouble.

“Pourquoi l’alcool?” Amélie asked, inspecting the boxes. It was a mish-mash of different brands, types, etc.

“I thought we could have a little party, just the two of us. Have a couple drinks, talk, just have a good time.” Lena explained, smiling brightly. Knowing she wouldn't win an argument against Lena, Amélie simply sighed, defeated, and grabbed a couple glasses from the cabinet.

“Remplissez-moi, fille.” She said with a smile as Lena filled her glass with some whiskey. Once her own was filled, Lena held it up, grinning from ear to ear.

“To Amélie’s first day living with me. Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

Amélie woke up with Lena in her arms the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first off, sorry for being away for so long. life got in the way, and i honestly didn't have the motivation to write. however, now that i've started playing overwatch, i have a rush of inspiration for fics based on it, so expect more of this gay shit in the future. love you all ♥


End file.
